


燃尽

by floatingsamsam



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary High School Students, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 是没有篮球的普通高中生花流。普通的夏日青涩（色）恋歌。





	燃尽

樱木和流川就像是被风吹乱方向的纸鹤。明明谁都不喜欢谁，却又总是身不由己地被风打向意料不及的方向，撞在对方的身上，被卷入黏在一起的漩涡里。外人总说，你看，樱木和流川总是待在一起。

其实没有人会提出异议，只是他们自己总说，我不想和那个家伙待在一起。

那就分开好了。别人露出看笑话一样的神情。又不是难以解决的事，又不是有人逼着你要和他待在一起，又不是有什么你们非在一起不可的难言之隐。分开不就好了。

这句话总没有等到回答的结尾，所以樱木和流川依然总是待在一起。

他们像是被风吹乱了前方的方向，仿佛疾奔目的地似的和对方撞个始料不及，撞到自己都觉得疼，仿佛要让对方穿过自己。

或许已经穿过去，证据是没有变化的健康却空洞的身体。风从对方在自己身上留下的空隙里穿过去，自己便更加身不由己，被风摆布着来，摆布着去。

风是无形的手，其实风才是罪魁祸首。但由于风不能被看见，只有当遇到了其他的事物，借由外物才能显现出自己一时的形态。然而他们的触碰却因此被错认为是源于他们自己的意愿。就像他们自己想要彼此靠近似的。

就像他们两个人都有各自的家，却连放学之后都要待在一起一样。就像他们都厌恶着彼此的脸和气味，催促着要让对方离开自己的家。或者恶狠狠地说着谁要待在你家，把外套摔在自己的肩上时，平时驽钝的衣角突然不再温顺，像是斧背扫到另一个人的颧骨，但门却依然没有被打开一样。结局总是不是别离。

流川躺在低矮的床上，暗红色的窗帘遮不住刺刀似的烈日，只是将那阵强壮的阳光削弱在了滚烫的玻璃上。

透进房间里的像是发育小型太阳的胚胎，直射的光在晕眩之中逐渐涌动起来，像是开始具有生命一样。

那阵光照在流川的脸上，就更加虚弱，柔和得像是个玩笑，那哪儿像是太阳。像在嘲笑太阳的光芒一样，只是依靠一层柔软的幕布，就削弱了它伤人的能力。

不知道是光线透过眼皮被感受到引起的心理原因，还是到达身体的光线依然带有太阳不可思议的能力，流川觉得眼睛周围被太阳照到的地方热热的。

那股热度像他被浪费掉的时间，带有一种被纵容的舒畅与干燥。因为滑过的速度太快，不得不接受，就算用手掌挡住也会照射在反过来的手心上。眼睛上的温度还没有降下来，手掌心倒是很快又发热了起来，因为出汗而有些凉的皮肤又白费了。

时间很快就滑过去了。闷热的夏日难熬，但当一段时间过去时，才后知后觉时间也过得很快。

穿过眼皮被他感知到的光线是柔软的，像脾气平和、包容度高的布料在他的额前体贴地浮动。离得不远也不近，晃动的幅度不大也不小，慢悠悠、轻晃晃的。光线像是海水一样在游动，他被拖得更深、更深。

他张开嘴呼吸，像是大口吸入堵住他喉咙的海水。氧气进不去，肺部能够容纳的空间越来越小。

他剧烈运动时也这么呼吸，但此刻他却觉得像是不适应这种呼吸方式一样，陌生又彷徨，好像他连嘴都不应该张开。他只是迫切地需要，不得不去索取，像是鱼浮上水面自然地张开徒劳的嘴一样，呼吸不到任何氧气，呼吸的动作和形式欺骗了他。

流川睁开眼睛，睫毛上堆积了一层细汗，在睁开时一瞬间的震动中还好顽强地依然攀附在睫毛上，没有不争气地凝结成水滴流下。那样会使它的主人像是在流泪，有损它主人的气魄。

流川爱出汗，像是体内有一口热闹的泉。

樱木和他一样，也爱出汗。但樱木比他开朗许多，或是该说他的话比他多上许多。热闹的人出汗像是理所当然，在说话和打闹的空当就把汗出了。

但流川出汗却静悄悄，让人觉得他像是在刻意出汗。汗水流出的形式那样刻意，像是一场作秀。

他的话和与人产生联系的机会都那样少，汗出得热热闹闹，都像是盛事。从他的体内流出的，只有汗水才是那样热闹。

他难耐地轻叹了一口气，断断续续地叹出，仿佛在怜悯自己的过失一般。

那本该是急促呼吸之间的喘息，只是听起来过于像是呻吟。大概是本能地出于弥补的心理，或是想要掩饰这静谧海域里的气泡，他的叹气比渴求生存时的呼吸郑重。

他的眼睛与夏日极不相称，没有进也没有出。热气进不去，又散发不出凉意，像是仅仅维持着与热度的对峙，就使这双眼睛发挥到了极限。

所以他的那双眼睛在其他时节看起来尤其冷冽，但在夏日却幽深又朦胧。和外界隔绝，是一双无法属于这个世界的眼睛。倒不如说是他的眼睛里什么也没有。

现在，当他那双与世界无关的眼睛睁开，像是在调整机械内部结构似的转动眼珠，轻易就能看到他的下身也有一场热闹的景象。

说是热闹，因为那里有个火红色的脑袋。

太阳是金色的，因为阳光是金色的。但如果人的眼睛能够经受得住太阳的考验，人类是否能够看到太阳中心的颜色？

那一瞬间，流川觉得太阳的中心似乎和那个脑袋有相同的颜色。

樱木的头发像是燃烧的颜色，但是他的头发总是也没有被烧完。还总是很听他的话，剪短，也当真就短了。火是不会听话的，更不会有形态。

夏日的懒散让流川全身乏力，但是他还是卯足了劲把樱木踹开。

樱木躲闪不及，差点被踹下床。

他的下身还是裸露的，暴涨的阴茎唐突地丢弃内裤的遮蔽。连下方的阴囊都贪婪地寻求解脱，不愿意被没本事的衣物囚禁。

他的下体像是刻意要引起瞩目一样，到底是本身就那么大，还是为了引起注意才故意涨成那么大。那个大小真是不知廉耻。如果不是出于阴险的目的，原本就长那么大的话，就算它的出身是无辜的，但却反而更加是一个有罪的同谋者。

就是那样的东西，刚才就在流川的下身试探。他要进到哪里去？他连进入哪里都不知道。

樱木带着没有解放的迫切和委屈看着流川，他没有因为被踹开而生气。他平常对流川总是很容易动怒，但是这次对于流川粗鲁的行为，他没有还手。他也不应该生气。

“流川，帮帮我吧。”他的言辞少有的恳切。他不是第一次求人，但对流川却是第一次。流川并不为此感到得意。

“你自己一个人也能解决。”

“我自己做很无聊。”樱木的神色低落了下来，肩膀也叹气似的垂下。

但他的阴茎依旧高耸，像是因为与生俱来便被故意忽略的失误，在佯装的时候忘记藏起自己的武器，反而像是自己在和自己争辩，“不要相信我！不要相信我！”不会相信你的。

流川坐起身，提上被褪到小腿的裤子。他向床内侧坐了坐，靠在墙上。他又闭上了眼睛。

暑热的无精打采让他感到闭上眼睛就像是进入睡眠。听到的声音，感受到的触感，包括由自己的身体主动做出的动作，就像是在梦里发生的事。

樱木的手像是从地里伸出的根茎，轻缓地攀上流川裸露的脚踝。

他的上半身和腿部的大半部分都被衣物遮蔽，只有胯部是裸露的。而那里又正茁壮着，像是此刻他的生命力都集中在他完全勃起的下体。

他的阴茎和阴囊都鼓鼓囊囊的，挤在一起密不可分，难以被分开看待。拥满视线，显得更加庞大，看一眼都叫人心惊肉跳。像是健壮的牛，皮肉紧实，低沉庞大。

流川本能地踢开那只手，脚往回缩了缩。他睁开眼，樱木被他阴晴不定的目光看了一眼。

在流川看着他的时候，他失去了动作。手还维持着被踢开时悬在半空的姿势，像是在举手投降，也像是在表明自己的安全性，抚慰受难者的心情。看，我没有武器，我不会对你造成任何伤害。

樱木的心脏砰砰直跳，流川会做什么，要和他打一架吗？他已经准备好了，那再好不过，谁打赢了就听谁的。流川赢了，他就不做。他赢了，他就得设法射精。用他自己的方式，用他自己本来想要使用的方式。

他本来要做什么？对了，他那时把滚圆的龟头抵在流川紧闭的穴口，懵懂地要插进去。但是那里没有一点空隙，他没有趁机的机会。

他试探着要怎么插进去，苦恼地用龟头蹭了蹭流川干涩的穴口，皱褶的拨弄让他感到一阵甜丝丝的舒爽。但只是一点点，太少了，远远不够。他更想要进去。

他的身边没有女人，他的身边只有流川。不，还有其他人。但是其他人的影子都淡去了，只有流川白皙的身影越来越浓，白得像是从黑色里冲破而出，洗去了所有的黑色，白得浓墨重彩。他随手一捞，流川的身体就在他怀里了。

他像是在害怕流川。他不愿意承认，他也没有理由害怕他。但是他心脏激烈的跳动、他小心翼翼的举止，就在表明着他害怕流川。如果这些迹象都无法证明他怕流川，那他的这些反应又是为了什么？他害怕什么？他怕流川拒绝让他上吗？他可以强迫流川。但是当他想象自己强迫流川，他感到害怕。流川会生气，那让樱木感到不舒服。

流川生气是无法伤害到樱木的。流川挺能打架，但是樱木更能打，他不怕和流川打架。如果流川生气的后果是打架的话，樱木不会苦恼的。他只是不喜欢流川生气，他只是不愿意那种情况发生。

流川生气像是沙漠里闷热的暖炉，闷着无声无息，但摸上去真叫人难受。

他心系着流川，他怕流川生气，连带着就像在害怕流川。

害怕和心动的感觉很像，他可能搞混了。

流川过人的本领也就只有运动能力。他跑得很快，但他不喜欢动。

如果要对流川的某种能力引起重视，能够称得上具有威胁性的能力，那就该是流川的身体素质。但樱木没有把流川的优点放在眼里过。他有流川有的速度，他也有流川没有的耐力。但在武力之外的场合，他倒是小心翼翼起来。

他永远不会承认樱木花道害怕流川枫。他总是在外人面前表现得对流川不屑一顾，在自己面前也是。要是说出去，他要被人笑死的。害怕？那仅仅是个意外。证明他是个好人罢了。

流川坐在阳光无法直射到的地方，被滤过的阳光在他的脚踝处划了一道温柔的分界线，斜着将金红色的阳光洒在大半部分的脚上。除此之外，再往上去，光线便越来越暗。

樱木处在沐浴着阳光的地方。尽管与外面的骄阳相比，那光软弱得可以，但与暗处却相差很远。

从他所在的地方看向深处的流川，像是在摸一潭熟悉却又渴望看到的深井。

他称得上了解流川的习性，他知道流川此时大概会露出什么样的表情。不屑的，懒散的，满不在意的，隐约不耐的。但那更像是因为流川怕花费力气才只是“隐约”不耐，绝对不是对于他樱木花道手下留情。流川拿手的就是不近人情。

就像现在樱木蓄势待发，不发不行。他说着，流川，帮帮我吧，我一个人太无聊了，我自己做太无聊了。

到底是想让别人帮他，还是要和他一起做，或是把屁股给他，说明白些。

流川也还是不以为意，仿佛他刚才的欲望是假的。他怎么能说停就停。他怎么能这么不近人情。樱木硬得发疼，他要见死不救吗。

流川的脑袋向旁边倒去，斜靠在墙上，又闭上了眼睛。那个姿势不会舒服的，他做给谁看。

他什么反应也没有，不给予，拒绝却又不坚定。他像是被中断了放映的电影，不接受也不给予，只是沉默，强迫也无法让它正常工作。沉默，还是沉默。

樱木为了证明刚才自己的亲眼所见、亲身所感不是假的，要亲手再次在流川那里得到验证的结果。

他修长的手指像是播种一般，在流川的皮肤上蜻蜓点水般地弹跳着。指尖甫一受到阻碍的力道便即刻离开，倒像是事先知道触碰的时机一样，几乎在触碰之前就已经开始准备分离。因为动作过于短暂而迅速，再加之果断地离开，肢体之间柔软的触碰倒尖锐起来，像是针尖一样，冰凉又刺激。

仿佛从这阵隐隐约约的触感中生出活过来的绳子，从流川的脚踝开始，把他绑住。先是用松软的力道欺骗他，利用他闭上眼睛的缺陷来填补自己的需求。等到环绕在他的周围，腾空的绳索在刹那间收紧，流川的速度再快，他发现时也已经来不及了。

在红色幕布的遮挡下，樱木的肤色已经被模糊成凌厉的白色。他轮廓分明的手在昏暗的空气中被光影分割得仿佛只留下了骨骼，像是被剔除了血肉，只剩下鲜明的白骨。

一切都带着一点红色窗帘的红，被金红色的阳光照耀得又带有一圈白金色的白。他们要追寻唯一的光源以求视物时，视线反复地穿过那层阻挡不了又穿透不了的红色窗帘，看什么都带着那种浓烈深沉的红色。再看浅色的事物时，红色的影子也如影随形，分不清是红色的残影，还是原有的血色。

但一旦长时间处在那样东西无处不在的环境，适应它的无所不在，它也就不再存在。它对所有事物都有影响，有影响到连影响的程度都丝毫不差，没有偏颇也就没有区别。它像是怎么来一样，便怎么去。它在夺去一切之后，就又不再具有吸附性，被一切抛弃。

所以当他们已经适应了这阵像血液一样流动的红色时，那阵红色便也不再具有意义，不再存在了。

樱木的皮肤原本具有健康的血红色，此时却被红色剥夺了自身的血色，只留下分明的黑白。他的手指裸露出的皮肤将白色反射出好多层，结成一道凝重的白色。与处在阴影中的流川的身体相比，像是一只已成白骨的手在泥土中翻挖，它正在向着更深处行进。

他设想过他的手会在到达目的地之前就被流川突然抓住。他的脑海里已经熟练地构想出流川在暗处看向他的眼神也是清晰的凌厉，但是他并没有感到凉爽一些。流川的眼神像是沙漠里给火堆里添上的柴火，正在烧起来，就要烧起来了。

他心里的火种像是缺少一个堆积起来的理由，零零散散地各奔东西，又在风声中吵闹作响。

他预想中的流川已经活到足够让他产生幻觉。阴影里的光线是那么暗，流川仿佛真的睁开了眼睛，他的手也仿佛真的被阻断了去路。

当他的手几乎是颤巍巍地如愿以偿，他还感到有些难以置信。一路竟会如此顺利，是流川疏于警戒，还是他只是在故作姿态，或许其实流川正在等待着自己的到来？

流川仍旧闭着眼睛，他的身体滑落下来，横倒在狭窄的单人床上。

他近似呢喃地轻语，“不要了……”

他说的不是“不要”，而是“不要了”。只是多了个没有任何意义的字，却像是还有可以商量的余地似的。

樱木也顺势躺在了他的旁边。他们的头发散落在床上，像是黑夜和太阳终于达成友好的共存协议。

流川从不知道自己的床这么小，却还能够容得下两个巨大的身躯。

樱木的手还在流川的胯部。他的手探进了流川的裤子，手腕被运动裤的松紧勒住，不是那么容易滑出来。他也像是不想浪费这次机会一样，刻意要模仿自然的手臂却僵直得一眼看透。

他的手心还攥着流川的下体，那里倒是滚烫的。和他记忆中的相比似乎要柔软一些，但并不是毫不精神的疲软。

或许他太想要了，想要得全身都硬得像石头。再触摸到其他事物时，就都没有再能坚硬得过的东西，所以无论摸什么，都觉得要软一些。

在忐忑之间，他贪心地想要再确认一次。他的五指轻微弯曲，手心里下体的硬度就凸显了出来。

流川怎么会不想要，他哪儿能没有一点反应。他要么就别勃起，勃起了就是铁证，勃起了就有可趁之机。

流川打掉樱木的手。

其实说“打掉”不太恰当，他刻意地把樱木的手扯开。

当樱木的手拔出来时，流川的裤腰带打在他的皮肤上，发出一声脆响，在这间暧昧的房间里榨出植物青涩液体的清香。

樱木的手臂就这样维持着最后的姿势和位置。他的右手臂横放在流川的腹部，手背一半贴在流川的衣服上，一半贴在流川裸露的皮肤上。流川的上衣衣摆被掀了起来，像一只没有恢复摆动的挂钟。

樱木打算用掉那句“不要了”中残留的商量的余地。

他放在流川身上的手臂没有移动，只是依靠身体的其他部位。他的脸凑近了流川的肩头，炽热的呼吸穿过薄薄的衣料，没有等樱木的嘴唇接触到被衣物包裹住的肩头，流川就向樱木的反方向转过了身。樱木的手臂也在流川转身间终于落在了床单上，它终于得到了它孤独的下场。

樱木的下体依旧膨胀着，裸露着，像一头不知道有退路可走的蛮牛。但是他清楚自己这次已无前路可走了。

流川的背部被突出的肩胛骨撑起两个嶙峋的角度，显得更加难以通融。

樱木的手离流川的背那么近，离他的身体就那么近，流川的背却像一道铁门，情欲和折磨就隔着这一道铁门。

流川闭上的眼睛面对着遍布了虚无的空气的空壳却睁了开来，那里有什么值得他看的，他面对樱木时还困倦得睁不开眼。

他的眼神仿佛都因为侧躺而流向一边。以他的五官来说，那种眼神，那种表情，和他平常相比，实在是太迷茫了些。他的眼神不仅是涣散的，而像是在沉思中要和暗处融为一体。更像是主动选择了他的所在地和境况。他把那种推拒和躲避阳光的阴影像层被子盖在身上，盖过头顶，刚才吝啬地露出脚尖，现在却连脚尖都缩了起来。他让自己躲了起来。

他的手臂环在胸腹前，像是在炎热的夏日之中怕冷，又像是怕疼。

樱木一下眼睛都不眨地凝视着流川的后背，仿佛为了保持他们之间相触的连贯性，眨一下眼就能切断。

他看得疲乏了，轻快地眨了下眼。他的眼睛在暗处依旧是明亮的，没有因为这种短暂的凝视就变得干涩。他的身体、他的器官，都不需要去润泽，他的本身就是源泉。他毫不畏惧。

他不再侧躺，转过身，仰面躺在床上，最接近流川的那条手臂也紧接着远离了流川。他远离的动作一点也不为与流川拉长的距离感到浪费，懒散、果断，所以自然。

他在转身的同时叹了口气，叹气的开始比转身的开头要慢一些，但重叠在了一起，所以一点也不刻意。是不一定非得感到可惜才发出的叹息。就像是为暑热所累，或者感到夏日的漫长，到头来还是嫌这夏日太长，太难熬，才不满地叹息。

但是樱木不仅因为闷热而难熬，他尚未消下去的还有情欲，或是性欲。他是分不清的。

他想要了，流川在面前。

谁知道流川为什么在这个时候会和他在一起。还是他们彼此选择了这个局面。所以他就拉着流川做了。

但是流川中止了他们的尝试，他没有说为什么。樱木像是被玩弄了，焦躁不已。如果不想做，一开始就拒绝得彻底吧。他不是也硬着吗，他真能忍得了？

樱木又转向流川所在的那侧，用指尖在流川的脊背中间划了两道。他的手指像刀片一样，流川的身体剧烈地抖动了一下。就这么讨厌吗？像是在躲避他的手指。

“喂，流川。流川？”

流川没有理睬他。他背对着樱木睁着的眼睛也被那阵刺激的波动影响到，像是出于无法抵抗的本能，被发散的涟漪划过，快速不规律地眨了几下眼睛。褪去些许懒散的神色，眉头微微皱了起来，仿佛对樱木的举动感到不豫。

要是他不是懒得说话的话，他一定会对樱木说些责怪或是抱怨的话吧。像他这样吝啬言语的人，樱木却听他的嘲讽都听惯了。

樱木的手没有一直待在流川的背上。他的触碰像是试探，像在敲门，告诉流川，哎哎，不要无视我。

他伸出一根食指，又将要碰到流川背上突出的脊梁，但却又不知道想到了什么，犹豫了，手指弯曲着勒住自己的脚步。他张开手掌，像是在掸去流川衣服上的灰一样，隔空抚摸着流川的背。

流川怕痒吗？如果他这时候突然掐上流川的侧腰，不知道流川会是什么反应。他还没有见过流川笑过。因为怕痒而出现的本能的笑也是笑吧。他只是好奇而已。

他并不觉得这种行为有趣，他在打发时间。流川不知道他的背后是一片无聊的荒芜。出于责任，他也需要给自己这片荒地浇点水才好啊。他的荒地里正有一个蕴含饱满液体的阴茎。

“你没关系吗？你不是还硬着吗，不要射吗？”樱木年轻的声音太干脆了。这间房间里粘稠的空气和光线，包括闷热地互相缠绕的气味，都不能适应他。被他的一句话瞬间打散，再花费长时间找不到方向的游动，缝补那道碎裂的缝隙。

流川怎么能一直保持沉默，他没有反应是在推卸责任吗？这种态度真让樱木生气。他不喜欢东躲西藏，阴影中的植物不是也需要阳光的滋养吗？也要让它晒晒太阳。植物不动的话，就帮它一把。

樱木半撑起身，左手直接探入流川的裤子里。他惊喜万分，明明还有感觉，为什么装作无动于衷？

他没有等流川给予反应，青筋暴突的手抓住流川的裤腰，向外拉开松紧，向下一拽，便把流川的臀部和下体都露了出来。

这样才能快些。磨磨蹭蹭的，向前也不是，后退也不是。他是忍不了的。他要不是寻个不同的方式射精，那干嘛非得跟着流川到他家里。

反正流川要么没有反应，要么推开他。但是拒绝又做得那样不坚定，他到底是什么意思？

樱木的身体也向前移动，硬挺的下体贴在流川赤裸的臀部。流川结实富有弹性的臀肉拥挤在一起，后穴露不出一点缝隙里的苗头，所以并不会因为它的整体被从中分开，以至于使视觉效果上的主体被转移。它圆润的形状和外形像一段圆满的感情。樱木被前液沾湿了的阴茎在这段圆满的感情上磨蹭着，在白纸上肆意发挥画意一般挥毫泼墨，让它不被打开却变得更加、更加色欲。

但这种情况并没有持续多久，流川抓住了樱木的手腕。樱木尝试挣动，但是流川使上的力气还真大。这次他是来真的了。

“说了不要了，听不到吗？”流川的语气不再游弋，沉淀了下来，汇聚成了实体，字字有力。他生气了。

“你不要弄出来吗？”樱木觉得他该讲讲道理，“你就这么忍着吗？”

“我没关系。”流川的声音又变成了载满雾气的深渊，丢一颗石子，或是发出一句声音，都不知道那些声音要去哪里。就这样飘飘荡荡地、胡乱地，越来越远。谈不上消失，只是自己跟不到了。

“我帮你，你也帮我，不好吗？”樱木没办法更进一步，流川也没办法强迫樱木把他的手拿出来。他们彼此僵持着，像是一个即时新造的对称的机关。

“我不需要，你自己弄吧。”流川抬高了抓着樱木的那条手臂，“拿出来。”

樱木的手终于松开了流川的下体。他放下的动作很不甘心。

他们刚才丝毫不紧急地对话时，流川仍旧勃起的下体就在樱木的手里，包括他的阴囊。说是上床的话，樱木算是挺细心，就算只是给流川手淫，也知道都要照顾到。流川刚才爽了吗，有感觉吗？樱木看起来好熟练，但给别人做，实际上还是第一次。

他把手从流川的裤子里拿了出来。伸进去时是干燥的，出来时也依然是什么样，什么都没有带走。

但是他的那只手已经沾染上流川的味道，此时就变得和流川的那张脸很相称，很适合用力地掐住流川的下颚，让他吐出自己的舌头。

樱木也就是想想而已。

他对流川可没有欲望，他的欲望只来自欲望本身而已。

少了对流川的取悦，倒轻松一些。樱木抓着自己的阴茎，逐渐加快撸动的速度。他被液体湿润的龟头摩擦着流川的臀部，只是那一点点刺激还太少，要是再深一点就好了。

但是没能等樱木实现他的预想，流川粗糙地提上了他的裤子。他并没有整理，只是用遮蔽裸体诉说拒绝。他仍旧背对着樱木，他推了一下樱木，“别靠我这么近，离我远点。”

樱木正在进入状态，性欲烧得他的脑子火热，这时候阻止他，实在令他很不开心。他果断地转向流川的反方向，赌气似的也背对着流川。

这下总能安心继续了吧。流川不能再让他连一个躺着手淫的场地都没有，他不会赶他出去吧。

樱木感到身体无所依从，愈大口地呼吸空气，愈感到自己在没有限制地膨胀。高潮即将来到前身体的颤抖，就像是独自伫立在顶端的风里摇晃，分散了他的快感的集中。他想紧贴在其他的事物上，依靠外界的不动性来稳定自己的身体。那会方便他控制自己积累的快感，导向它像一把固体坚实的剑，射得又重又猛。

他只能把身体贴在身下的床单里，利用自己的体重和力气更加深入地陷进去。收效不大，还是让他好空虚。

他的脸埋在床单里，在急促的呼吸之间凶猛地吸入流川的味道。那是流川无法脱去的气味。

呼吸使流川的味道被反复强调着进入了他的鼻腔里。那里连着大脑，像是也能顺势爬进大脑里一样。流川，流川。他躺在流川身边，对流川不屑一顾，手淫的时候，脑子里念叨的名字却是这个冤家。

是他的身体出了错吧。反正不会是他自己的错。

他手淫的动作很猛，声音很大，流川想听不见也做不到，声声入耳。两个人处在同一个房间里，睡在同一张床上，背对背，互相远离，他却在他面前独自手淫，好滑稽的场景。像一幅讽刺画。

如果他们之间没有情欲，出现在电影里，就是黑色幽默。所以如果因此笑出声，也不是罪过。

所以流川觉得真好笑。

樱木狠狠地打着手枪，他要射多一点，射猛一点，把这间房间的角落都射到。他的性欲因为流川受了挫折，理所当然要他负责。

他要报复流川，流川不让他射，他偏要射。他还要射得到处都是。他不能进入流川的身体里，他就要射在流川的房间里。这是靠得流川最近的地方，流川每天都能闻到他的味道。流川会感到心情不好，那真是太好了。

那张理所当然又总是不屑一顾的脸，总是白得煞人。樱木不喜欢流川，也不喜欢看到他。樱木想方设法避开和流川的接触——尽管他这么想，却总是事与愿违。是谁的责任？

那遮住流川的那张脸是不是也能算是一种解决方式？樱木不愿意看到流川的那张脸。

他看到流川就生气，他年轻得火气可以说上来就上来，气势汹汹的。兴奋的神经正趾高气昂，但受及波动的身体却分不清兴奋的原因。愤怒、恐惧、厌恶，只要达到了足够强烈的地步，能够让他的思维跳动起来，都能够让他不争气的阴茎异常坚挺。

这哪儿是硬的时候，他可不想在和流川打架的时候被性欲拖累。还好他们没有在那种场合打过架。他们总共就没打过一次，口头上逞能罢了。

他可以选择用白色的精液铺满他的脸，那倒是个好方法。像是沼泽一样将他的脸淹没，那样他就能再也不用看到流川了。

樱木因为这个念头愈加兴奋起来，流川的味道萦绕在他的周围，像是真的跪在他的身前，等待着他把精液射给自己，把他的那张白皙的讨人厌的小脸射满。

他要射得用力又饱满，像是武器一样打在流川的脸上，冲进他的眼睛里，让他刺痛，不停流泪。

就像柏油一样填补和保护脆弱的路面，樱木的精液会让流川的脸不见天日。两个人一个在精液的这头，一个在精液的那头。用精液将俩人区分，用精液将俩人分隔。

如果他能射出足够多的精液，那么多的精液，会不会让流川的脸变得更白一些？如果他本身就是白色的，怎么证明他没有被樱木的精液染上他的颜色？

流川听到樱木的喘息，感受到他激烈动作的震动，却丝毫不为所动，像是在上一节无聊的课。

他从未想过樱木会就那样扒下他的裤子。樱木的阴茎已经完全长好了，他没有意识到他们都这么大了。如果樱木犹豫的时间少一些，他已经就进入自己的体内了。流川现在想起来还感到有些后怕。

他没有经历过性爱，亲吻都没有。但那不代表樱木亲吻过他就可以和他做爱。

他在樱木面前赤裸下身时，不觉得他们将要做爱，只是像是互相坦诚出秘密一样。但是相比于内容，他们所能完成的仅仅只是一刹那的形式，像是只是做出打开盒子的动作，却都不告诉盒子里的故事。

樱木想要做爱。他不仅这么想，差点就真的和他做爱。樱木已经领先他太多了。这个事实像是已经发布了很久的常识，他却才刚刚意外得知。

他的勃起持续了很长时间。他并不如樱木那么坚硬，因为他没有樱木想要得那么坚定。他的身体出自自然反应。樱木不一样，樱木是真的想要，他也知道自己想要什么。差一点，就差一点。

他的勃起是慢慢消退的，像是高热逐渐退去，下降的速度均匀平缓，但是他并不急躁。就像他的身体是他的身体，他的精神是独立的精神。况且勃起稳定的消退，那点程度根本还不至于影响到他的忍耐。他几乎都不用忍耐。比起勃起的消退，让不完全的勃起到射精的过程更加花费他的精力，也会花费更多的时间。

就像他说的，他不需要。高潮对他来说没有那么大的诱惑力。粗略计算一下，不值得。

樱木始终怀恨在心。倒不是说他真的那么小心眼。也不怪他，都做到最后了，流川却突然退出，还踹了他一脚，这算什么嘛。

但是他想不出办法对付流川。说是生气也好，说是委屈也行，但是他不知道该怎样报复流川。打他一顿？叫他在公众面前难堪？其实方法很多，但是他不想用在流川身上。他觉得那些方法和流川不相配。所以他只是忍着。真好笑。

他花费比以前更多的时间去留意流川，经常长时间地盯着流川。等到流川后知后觉地被那道强烈的视线看烦了，也回看回去，樱木却不耐烦地瞪他一眼，首先对流川发难，“看我干什么！”

他看着流川倒不是因为他想看，他恨不得永远也别看到那张总是一成不变的脸。他总是看着流川那是因为他的损失得不到弥补，又受不到重视。他的怒气不能浪费，又不会自觉地疲软下去，他总要有个发泄的途径。

所以他把愤恨的注视当作一个不得不去做的理由。他时刻注意着流川的一举一动，仔细地观察流川的外表和动作，熟悉他的习惯，吃透他的习性，越了解他，就越充分地利用他。将注视化作剥削，将视线化作能量，多看流川一眼，从流川那里多得知一些他的消息，就能从他的身上克扣。

这种方式是不能被阻止的，流川再也不能拒绝了。这也能勉强充当樱木损失的弥补吧。

樱木把坐在流川前面的人拎走，和流川面对面坐着。

流川在睡觉。樱木看着流川头顶的发旋，真想在他的头上拍一下。他的反应有没有那么快？他会不会立刻起来和他算账？

他的手好痒。可能是流川的头发太黑，也太长，一丝丝散落在他的皮肤上，黑白分明，搔得樱木的手心直发痒。

要是一把扯起那头黑发，抬起流川的脸，流川一时间是无法反抗的，他还不会反应过来发生什么事。樱木可以在那张令他讨厌的脸上自在地扇打。不轻不重的几个耳光，不会有什么伤害的。

想想就好笑。其实也不算过分，算是对他的补偿嘛。现在他的气还没消。

每次想到都仍然令他上火，仿佛那天的闷热和昏暗又倒流到他的眼睛里。周围的人所看到的景色和他看到的不一样，他现在所处的是另一套时光、另一套空间。记忆如此深刻，就像他一直还在那天的场景里活着。

他把手放到自己的鼻尖，仿佛还能闻到那股洗不去的气味。

他垂下了手臂，像是占到便宜一般笑了。他伸出手，像是擦去灰尘一般在流川横在课桌上的手臂上摸了一把。

流川被吵醒了。他迷蒙着双眼，皱着眉头，神色不善地抬起头瞪视着樱木。

樱木低头看着手指出了神。他抬起头看着流川，手仍然保持着面对自己的姿势，好像还要再低下头确认一眼，“你是热的啊。”好像对这个事实感到难以置信。

流川冷哼道，“白痴。”又一头栽回手臂上睡了过去。

“像你这样冷漠又刻薄的人，皮肤也应该是冷的。这样才符合你的性格，是吧？”

流川不屑地哼了声，“我是死人吗？你又不是第一次摸我。”

樱木低下身子，趴在流川的桌边，鼻尖对着流川的头顶，呼吸都刻意轻浅。

他只是单纯为了不打扰流川，想要更方便接近他，还是无聊的恶作剧？明明都是高中生了。他的唇角不由自主地上扬，他觉得很有意思。可真无聊。

流川没有睡熟，该说是特殊感应，还是动物本能？或者是出于对“那个家伙怎么什么声音都没有”的关心？他一睁开眼睛就被这个场面吓了一跳。樱木火红色的头发像是靠得过近的太阳，让他的视觉一阵晕眩。

“不要靠我这么近。”流川向后推开樱木的脸，樱木的五官在流川的手心不甘心地扭曲着。

樱木站起来，猛地踢了一下流川的桌子，桌子都窜了起来。流川被挤在课桌和椅子之间。

“不要再睡了！马上要放学了！”

四周响起细碎的声音，“那个红头发的好可怕。”“是啊，又来了。”“老是来找流川，真怕打起来。”“是啊是啊。”

要是打起来就好了。这群头脑简单的人，有什么资格对他们品头论足？

樱木愤愤地走出流川的班级，走路时反复摩擦的不适才让他察觉到一些异样。他不停地思考，为什么他硬了？他陷入了苦恼。

放学时，他照常在学校门口等流川，就像有时流川也在同样的地方等他。他们拥有彼此不情不愿的默契，并不出于自愿，却都忠实地遵守。

“流川！”

流川刹住车，回过头。

樱木走上前两步，外套挂在肩头，“一起走。”

流川从自行车上下来。他没有说话，但是和往常一样，走在樱木的身边。

他的沉默在大多数时候是一种许可，一种承认，一种听之任之的乖巧。有时候也是冷漠，是不屑，是连嘲讽都嫌浪费的懒惰。但经常被别人混淆，分不清他的态度到底是默许还是拒绝。

他以为今天和以往的每一天都一样，未竟的性爱和过于亲近的调侃还不值得被他归类为异常。他和樱木之间是不需要小心维持的关系。他们的接触都仿佛是被命运逼迫的，明明对彼此都没有好感，连成为朋友的基础都没有，却莫名其妙地发展成身旁空无一人只有彼此的亲密关系。

樱木突然把流川推到墙边。这时他们已经走过了人群，周围空空荡荡。樱木是看准的吗？

他钳着流川的手臂压在流川胸前，“我今天不去你家了。”

流川的胸口被压得有些透不过气，他用力挥开樱木的钳制。他的手臂是能够放下，好歹呼吸顺畅了，但是手腕依旧被樱木握住。

“没让你去。”他不甘示弱。

樱木空出的另一只手迅疾地扣住流川的脖子，将他的头抵在墙上，欺身向前。

流川没有刻意去想过樱木的吻会是怎么样的，但如果要说的话，流川从未想到樱木的吻会如此直接、深入、熟练。那是已经进化完全的吻，没有让他第一次接触的新鲜，没有循序渐进的触碰。刚开始就像火山喷发，舌头像岩浆一样流进他的嘴里，烫得他要融化。

樱木低头埋在流川的颈窝，像是刻意要藏起他的眼睛。他的喘息颤抖着像是哭泣前忍耐的前奏。

他又重复了一遍，“我今天不去你家了。”

他扣住流川脖子的手逐渐松开，但还没有完全落下，但也足够流川离开。他像是打开一个供流川逃跑的缺口，但是又不舍得直接放他走。

流川迟迟没有回应，也没有动作。他感到大腿根处被樱木的阴茎抵住的硬度。

他出了些汗，体表被汗液带走一些温度，樱木的下体压在他的身上，更容易感受到那里好热。

他的脖子就抵在樱木的鼻尖。樱木闻着流川的味道，气得要一口咬在汁液饱满的血肉上。

再迟一点，他就要这么做了。

流川的动作和他刚才木讷的反应大不相同，他迅猛且果断地在樱木的胸前推了一下，像是武器打在钢板上。

他斜睨着樱木，直到他走向自己的车，然后他骑着车离开，越来越远。他逐渐远离的背影就像是樱木主动的牺牲。

樱木还消化不了自己的决定。他不知道是对是错，那对他是好是坏。

但是没关系。以后，他们还有以后。

纸做的飞鸟是飞不起来的，像是情欲一样。乘着风飞到太阳下时，被炽热的阳光一照耀，就像是要瞬间燃尽了。

END


End file.
